Missing You
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::1/100 Theme Challenge: Sirius patiently waits for a Floo call from James and gets a surprise.


Title: Missing You  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Theme: **Emerald**  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: I found this _totally awesome_ 100 theme challenge on da and decided to give it a try.  
A/N2: This is set during the summer of their fifth year and James loaned his cloak to Sirius during the holiday.

Sirius pulled the invisibility cloak closer around his shivering body. Even though it was the middle of summer, the temperature in Grimmauld Place was always just above freezing at night. Walburga claimed that it helped her sleep better, but Sirius believed it was to keep him from wandering around after the others had gone to bed.

The clock above the mantle showed that it was just past one, which meant that James would soon appear in the fireplace. Just as Sirius was thinking about it, emerald flames roared to life right before him and his best friend's head appeared.

Sirius held a finger up to his lips after uncovering his head, signaling for James to stay silent, just in case one of his parents was still awake. When no sound came from the upstairs, Sirius moved closer. "Having fun?" James asked dryly, fully knowing that it wasn't.

"As much fun as you had after Evans' last hexing." Sirius smirked when he saw the brief look cross James' face. The last hex sent his way had been one of the worst one. His hair had grown three feet and had changed to a bright green color. The worst part was that James couldn't figure out how to change it back to the black mess it normally was and Evans wouldn't tell him how.

"If you keep acting like a prick, I won't show you my surprise," James whispered in a sing-song voice. Suddenly, his face got closer, as if he'd been pushed from behind. "Don't go anywhere." Before Sirius could answer with a sarcastic remark, James' head disappeared, leaving the green flames behind.

While he waited, Sirius looked behind him, trying to figure out why Kreacher or Regulus hadn't shown up yet. Those two always seemed to be in cahoots to get him in trouble.

"Hey, Padfoot."

Sirius snapped his head around so fast when he heard that voice that his actually heard a crack in his neck and felt a small ache. "Hello, Moony," he replied, a small smile gracing his lips.

The other boy looked better than Sirius would have thought. Remus had been worried that Moony wouldn't like being alone during the full moons after having a pack to spend the long nights with. But, apparently, the wolf didn't mind being alone. Except…

"Does it hurt?"

A hand appeared to touch the new scar on Remus' throat but instantly vanished when the werewolf saw Sirius watching him. "It did at first," he confessed. "Dad healed it the best he could. Should've gotten you to do it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, a habit he'd learned from Peter in their first year. "Next time, just Floo my mum and ask her if I can come over." Both boys knew that would never happen in a million years. "How's your summer been?"

It looked like Remus shrugged. "Rather boring," he said with a smile. "Always is when you and James aren't there to make it interesting. What about yours?"

"It's been miserable." There was a small creak from behind Sirius, making him pull the cloak above his head. When no one appeared, he lowered it again. "I hate this bloody house."

"I know, Pads," Remus said sympathetically. The other Marauders knew how much Sirius loathed coming back to Grimmauld Place during the holidays. James had said that he was going to kidnap him one of these days. "I wish you were here instead of there."

Sirius blinked then another smile formed. "You miss me that much?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I do." It was hard to tell with the dim lighting in the room, but Sirius could have sworn that Remus was blushing. A hand appeared over the werewolf's mouth to silence him and then there was some whispering from the fire. "I've got to go. James thinks his mum might be awake."

Sirius nodded and waved to the hand (obviously James') then smiled a final time at Remus. "I'll see you on the train," he whispered, counting the days again in his head.

"You'd better behave," Remus threatened with a smile.

"When have you known me to behave?" Sirius said with a laugh and waved to his friend as he disappeared into the flames. As he watched the fire die down, he whispered to himself "I miss you, too."

**_Review?_**


End file.
